This invention relates to light duty or hard surface liquid cleaning compositions which have improved resistance to bacteria and which imparts mildness to the skin which are effective in removing particular and grease soil in leaving unrinsed surfaces with a shiny appearance.
In recent years all-purpose light duty liquid or hard surface cleaning compositions have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., dishes, glasses, sinks, painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, washable wall paper, etc. Such all-purpose liquids comprise clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts.
The present invention relates to light duty liquid detergent compositions with high foaming properties, which contain a sulfonate surfactant and an alcohol ethoxysulfate.
The prior art is replete with light duty liquid detergent compositions containing nonionic surfactants in combination with anionic and/or betaine surfactants wherein the nonionic detergent is not the major active surfactant, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,985 wherein an anionic based shampoo contains a minor amount of a fatty acid alkanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,398 discloses a betaine-based shampoo containing minor amounts of nonionic surfactants. This patent states that the low foaming properties of nonionic detergents renders its use in shampoo compositions non-preferred. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,335 also discloses a shampoo containing a betaine surfactant as the major ingredient and minor amounts of a nonionic surfactant and of a fatty acid mono- or di-ethanolamide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,204 discloses a shampoo comprising 0.8-20% by weight of an anionic phosphoric acid ester and one additional surfactant which may be either anionic, amphoteric, or nonionic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,334 discloses an anionic-amphoteric based shampoo containing a major amount of anionic surfactant and lesser amounts of a betaine and nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,129 discloses a liquid cleaning composition based on the alkali metal silicate content and containing five basic ingredients, namely, urea, glycerin, triethanolamine, an anionic detergent and a nonionic detergent. The silicate content determines the amount of anionic and/or nonionic detergent in the liquid cleaning composition. However, the foaming property of these detergent compositions is not discussed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,515 discloses a heavy duty liquid detergent for laundering fabrics comprising a mixture of substantially equal amounts of anionic and nonionic surfactants, alkanolamines and magnesium salts, and, optionally, zwitterionic surfactants as suds modifiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,195 discloses an aqueous detergent composition for laundering socks or stockings comprising a specific group of nonionic detergents, namely, an ethylene oxide of a secondary alcohol, a specific group of anionic detergents, namely, a sulfuric ester salt of an ethylene oxide adduct of a secondary alcohol, and an amphoteric surfactant which may be a betaine, wherein either the anionic or nonionic surfactant may be the major ingredient.
It has now been found that a light duty or hard surface liquid cleaning composition can be formulated with at least one surfactant, 2-bromo-2-nitro-1,3 propanediol and sodium gluconate, wherein the composition which has desirable cleaning properties and mildness to the human skin as well as having improved resistance to bacteria.
An object of this invention is to provide a liquid cleaning composition which comprises at least one surfactant, and a preservative system comprising a mixture of 2-bromo-2-nitro-1,3 propanediol (Myacid BT) and sodium gluconate, wherein the instant compositions do not contain ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid or its sodium salts, choline chloride, an amphoteric or betaine surfactant, a nonionic oil, a nonionic wax, or buffering system which is a nitrogenious buffer which is ammonium or alkaline earth carbonate, guanidine derivates, alkoxylalkyl amines and alkyleneamines C3-C7 alkyl and alkenyl monobasic and dibasic acids such as C4-C7 aliphatic carboxylic diacids which do not contain a hydroxy group, phosphoric acid, amino alkylene phosphonic acid and a water insoluble unsaturated or saturated organic compound selected from the group consisting of 2,5-dimethylhydrofuran, 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane, 2-ethyl-2-methyl 1,3-dioxolane, 3-ethyl-4-propyl tetrahydropyran, 3-morpholino-1,2-propanediol and N-isopropyl morpholine, a C8-18 mono or dialkoxylated alkylamide, and urea and the composition is pourable and is not a gel.
An object of the instant invention is to improve preservation. Although a preservative such as Myacid BT helps in preservation, a preservation potentiator enhances the preservation of bacteria. The preservation potentiator used in the instant composition complexes with the divalent magnesium and calcium metallic ions in the cleaning composition thereby destroying the integrity of the gram-negative bacterial external layer because these divalent metallic ions stabilize the external layers of the bacterial cells.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.